Will You Be the Queen of My Empire?
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Eve comes back for another episode of Old School Raw. When she captures the attention of the Roman Empire, will she crumble under his seductive affections? Or will she stand her ground and make him work for what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

There's another Old School meets New School Raw on tonight. I've been invited back to have a match with Trish Stratus. This is gonna be EPIC! But first, the company's current 'guy', Roman Reigns, is coming this way.

I'm fangirling so fucking hard right now. I'm already in ring gear, which, as we know for the women's division, means I'm pretty scantily clad. And just like the old days what I do have on is skin tight in all the right ways. My hips, my supple ass, my cleavage spilling out the top, yeah I look like a fucking bombshell! He throw me his million dollar smile as he approaches me and stretches his hand out to shake mine.

"Hey I'm Joe. Eve Torres, right?" He not so secretly gives my body a once over.

"Yep. That's me. Nice to meet you finally. I've been keeping up with your progress within the company. Glad the WWE is finally getting their heads out of their asses and giving the right guys the big pushes."

As I spoke, we dropped hands and while his went to his pockets, I placed my hands on my hips; cocking the left one just enough to catch his attention when I flexed my thigh and calf muscles. I've got him wrapped around my pinky finger and we hardly even know each other! Yes!

He laughs at my 'giving the right guy a push' comment and crosses those thick, strong, tatted arms over his chest. My mind races with thoughts of what those arms could do in the midst of a night of raw, unbridled passion. Fuck, Eve! Focus!

"Good to hear that kinda compliment from a veteran. So, are you gonna be on tonight's special episode or are you dressed like that for some other reason?" I laugh nervously.

"I've got a match tonight. It's gonna be so awesome to get back in that ring! My adrenaline is already through the roof!"

Then, very slowly but confidently, he closes the gap between us; backing me against the nearest wall. Our bodies so close together, you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between us. I'm doing my best to keep my breathing steady so I don't give myself away. He places a stray strand of hair behind my ear and then speaks. His voice and soft as velvet and as rich as milk chocolate.

"Good luck, Eve. How about after our matches, you bring that sexy ass right back here and we'll get to know each other a little better?" As he spoke, he squeezed my hip when he told me good luck, and then rested his strong, manly hand on my ass through the rest of his little seductive speech. It takes everything in me to even just give him a nod of affirmation.

"Perfect! I'll see you soon!" As he walks away, I can breathe normal again, until he turns back toward me and winks at me. Fuck, Roman Reigns will be the death of me!


	2. Chapter 2

I am glued to the screen of the monitor I am using to watch Joe's match. His spears and Superman punches doing things to my insides. And oh my fucking God! That "ooooooh ahhhhhhh" scream right before his Superman punch? Yeah, that shit has me thinking dirty things. Things like, "I wonder if he'd do that in bed right before fucking me into oblivion? God that would be amazing!"

Before I even realize it, he's no longer on the screen in front of me. I feel his presence before I see him enter the backstage area and I can't help but stare. He exudes such confidence. He can own a room without even trying. Then, he's coming towards me. My match already having been over, I've gotten my shower and changed my clothes already. I'm now in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

"G-good match, Joe." Fuck! Why do I have to stutter when I get nervous or aroused?! Then I feel his hand on my shoulder, and his cool minty fresh breath against my neck.

"Thanks, Eve. Now, why don't we go somewhere a little more private. Somewhere we can actually talk?" He's now massaging both of my shoulders and I'm ready to give in to his every whim. He's got me like putty in his hands.

With his grip on my shoulders, he pulls me up so I'm standing, and then tucks me against his side when I'm fully upright. He's so intoxicating. He leads my body so easily. It's like my brain and my body are disconnected from each other. My brain screaming to snap out of it, my body limp and letting him manhandle me in anyway he wants to. I don't even realize we had left the arena and walked to his hotel until I'm led to the bed gently.

He crawls on the bed until he's hovered over me. He flashes me his sexy side grin. I try to answer with one of my own but I know it doesn't come out right. I already feel like I'm drunk on him. His power, his strength, his ability to make me melt with just a look.

He nuzzles his face into my neck on the right side and my entire body shivers. He chuckles. He's teasing me now. He wants to take me to that place. The place where he has total control. Where he owns me. Where I'm drowning in my want for him. He wants to make me a puddle of my former self. One that can't say no.

He slowly lays his body on top of mine; laying short, soft, no tongue kisses all over my neck and shoulder. Whispers of how beautiful I am fall from his lips. His voice thick and slow like molasses.

Then, he finds my sweet spot. My back arches; pressing our abdomens together. My hands flexing and nails clawing the sheets below me. My legs tremble and a soft 'ohhh' falls from my mouth in a high pitched whimper.

He pulls the straps of my tank top down and then off. I hadn't worn a bra so my bare breasts are slowly being exposed to his hungry, ravenous, lust filled gaze. He looks up at me as he slowly circles my left nipple with the very tip of his long tongue.

Then, he closes his teeth over it and then his lips. Sucking the rapidly hardening bud into his mouth. Just once. Just one sharp suck and I'm already on the verge of squirting all over myself. Then, he repeats with the other side. Laughing when again my body trembles. This time my head rolls side to side with it and I'm gone. I don't even remember my own fucking name and he's barely touched me. Dear fucking God I must have this man.

I somehow find the strength to lift my hands and pull his head back up to me. And, I kiss him. Harsh, raunchy, make out session kisses. I can't control it. But it doesn't seem like he minds. He's got a hand on the back of my head holding me up, and a hand roaming my left thigh. Once we're both out of breath and we pull away, I look him in the eye and utter the two words that bring out the ravenous, manhandling, rough and tumble Joe that I've wanted all along.

"Take me." That was all it took. He rips my tank top on half with his bare hands. Once that material is gone, he nips and sucks all over my toned, slight v cut abdomen.

He doesn't linger very long before he's yanking my yoga pants off of me and he's got the string to my thong between his teeth; pulling it off and tossing it to the floor as well. Then, we trade places for a split second. He sits on the bed and I straddle his lap. Slowly removing his WWE t shirt; my nails lightly teasing his obliques as I pull up on the piece of clothing.

Then, I feel the expression on my face change as I admire his body. His ripped arms. His washboard like abs. The prominent v cut that will lead me to my end goal.

"Get on your knees in front of the bed." I like where this is going because where he's having me get on my knees, there's a mirror facing the bed. So I will get to watch myself. That turns me on beyond belief.

Once I'm on my knees, he feeds me just the head of his long thick cock. I suction my cheeks as he pulls it out and he moans for me. Holy fuck!

"Drop that jaw baby girl. Let Joe Joe have some fun, yeah?" I can do nothing but comply with his instruction.

Once my jaw is as wide as I can get it, he laces both of his big strong hands in my hair at the back of my head and then he face fucks me. He starts slow. Gently pushing his mammoth cock into my throat and holding it there; listening to me gag and watching me drool all over myself and his cock.

Then, it happens. He speeds up and I'm at his mercy. He fucks that thick cock down my throat as hard and as fast as he can. I glance around him to the mirror and I moan around him long and loud. Then, he picks me up and gently tosses me back on the bed.

He pushes his index finger inside my wet pussy and then smacks it a few rapid times. He's so fast I don't even have time to wrap my legs around his arm to keep the sensation. I whimper as he pulls away. He pushes my legs against my chest as far as they will go. Not touching otherwise. Just watching intently. Watching my ass hole clench against the cold air of the hotel room. Watch my pussy open and then suction closed. It needs attention.

He watches for what seems like hours. My hips sore from my legs being stretched. Then he surprises me by searching out my clit and rubbing it in tight little circles while he's suctioning my juices from my pussy with his lips. My legs go limp and fall to his strong shoulders.

I can't contain the noises falling from my own lips. He's taking me to new heights I've yet to explore. He's giving me the best oral fucking I've ever had. Switching between tongue fucking my wetness and sucking/licking it like a fucking ice cream cone. He definitely isn't afraid to get a little dirty. And I fucking love it! I reach my hands down and pull him even closer into my pussy by his hair.

Then, he chuckles against my wetness and places his thumb against my ass hole. Never breaching the hole, just letting it flutter and attempt to pull him in. That's what throws me over the edge. I squirt straight into Joe's mouth as he slurps the rest of it up.

While I'm coming off my high, he sheds his pants completely and gets back up on the bed. He summons me to him and I crawl up the bed unsteadily. He moves my body so I'm straddling him. Then he's got one arm on the back of my neck and one arm around my hips. He slams my still sensitive pussy straight down on his mammoth cock.

It's like muscle memory or something. I immediately start riding him. Hard, deep, fast lifts of my hips. Every time I come back down, he thrusts up to meet me, our bodies colliding and his big, thick, shaft hammers deep inside my tight wet soaked center. Soon, I lean forward and rest my head against his shoulder as he takes control and gives me fucking straight into oblivion that I so desperately needed. When he does this, I cum a second, breath taking, body wracking time.

My breathing punched and heavy against his broad shoulder. My hips still moving, trying to prolong my body's release. Whimpers falling from my lips now as I become sensitive down there again, yet completely numb elsewhere.

He's fucking good! Then, he asks me "Eve, have you ever done anal?" I nod, telling him I have.

"Good, now... Have you ever done anal with a cock THIS size?" He strokes himself as he speaks. I can still hear my juices sliding on him as he pumps.

I look down at his fat dick in complete fear but also complete and total arousal. "No. No, I haven't."

With that, he wraps one arm around my entire waist and flips me over so I'm now lying on my belly. Then, he cracks me on the ass with his bare hand. A whimpered 'mmmmm fuck' falls from my lips before I can stop it.

"Alright, Eve. Ass up! Arch your back and keep your face and upper body on the mattress. You hear me?" He slides his cock along my ass crack as he speaks. Teasing me.

I get in the position he wants, and he praises me. Then, he hands me a pillow and says "this is to keep the slut quiet while I pound this ass!"

I hold the pillow tight as Joe slowly slides his fucking mammoth cock into my considerably less often used hole. Trying to keep my breathing steady. Then, I feel a pop and I know that the head is finally in. His head is the widest part of the damn thing, but he's just big all the way around. Period. Point blank.

Then, I feel more of him fill my tight ass inch by inch and I'm trying not to be too loud. But it feels so good. Finally he bottoms out. He stays still for a minute so I can adjust and then I'm throwing myself at him. Fucking my own hips back on his rod. He's splitting my fucking ass wide open but I couldn't care less. I just want more of it. And I want it now.

This time, he doesn't hold on that long and we end up cumming together. Me cumming dry, him filling my ass to the fucking brim with his seed. As he came, he ripped the pillow off my head and grabbed me by the hair, arching my neck and back. And then, there it was; my superman scream as he jizzed inside me.

As we lay there in puddles of our own sweat and cum, he looks at me and says "So, can we make this thing official? Let me take you out on a date? Show each other off to friends and family etc.?"

"I'd like that, Joe. I really would." And we sealed it with a kiss


End file.
